


Fight for Me

by Florian_Gray



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Boys in Skirts, Connor Deserves Happiness, Crushes, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Furniture, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Multi, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Rivalry, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, its nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: I got this request on Tumblr: Connors just got new furniture for his apartment but since he’s a twink he needs to ask the himbos (nines, Markus and Gavin) for help to move them but then they start competing to try impress Connor at all costEnjoy some gay boi shenanigans!!
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Fight for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Connors outfit:  
> [Shirt](https://www.yesstyle.com/en/tcuc.USD/coc.US/info.html/pid.1062430166?cpid=1062430168&googtrans=en)  
> [Skirt](https://m.romwe.com/us/Lace-Up-Skater-Skirt-p-1037655-cat-682.html?url_from=usplarwskirt03201212728M_ssc&gclid=Cj0KCQiA0rSABhDlARIsAJtjfCe9Uh5GrOOge-Vgv72yQpWq9mKtZ68on4RFwzkAPmZPFI3YUYb3ecYaAibCEALw_wcB&ref=us&rep=dir&ret=mus)  
> [Socks](https://www.yesstyle.com/en/tcuc.USD/coc.US/info.html/pid.1087274101?cpid=1087274100&googtrans=en)

The time had come he was facing his most difficult enemy, one that had lurked in the shadows and waited for him to come. He should have heeded the warnings, the rumors, and even jokes about this, but he thought he could do it by himself. Boy had he ever been more wrong. 

Ikea had truly bested him. It was stupid and silly; he could use his access to the internet, but he'd wanted to do this like a human. So, like a human, he called for some help. 

Nines showed up first, though Gavin would say walking through the door didn't mean that as he was there at the same time. Then Markus sprinted over, his clothes a bit rumbled from running all the way from Jericho. 

"What's the emergency?" He asked, not out of breath only because he was an android. 

Connor spread his arms around his new but small apartment, showing the boxes of furniture. "I can't build these. I'm trying to do it the human way but it's just not working." 

He pouted as Gavin broke into laughter, but Nines slapped him on the back of his head and he quickly shut up. "Please help me." 

"Of course, are we allowed to do this the 'android way'?" Nines asked, scanning all the boxes for the contents. 

Connor shrugged half-heartedly, biting his lip. "I mean, you can, I guess. I thought it might be fun if we did it all together." 

He wanted to spend time with them too, and this seemed like it could be fun. He'd order pizza for Gavin, and he'd make some thirium drinks for the other two if they wanted it. 

"Alright, let's get to work," Markus said, pushing up his sleeves. He looked at the other two, something passing between them that Connor was unaware of. There seemed to be a glint in each of their eyes as they nodded and picked something to build. 

Connor was a little baffled that they wouldn't be building it together, but maybe this would get it done faster. 

Once again, he was proved _very_ wrong. Their separate pieces were thrown across the floor, mixing with the others and causing more than one person to use the wrong thing. 

Connor tried to help, but it was a bit too amusing to not just watch. Gavin kept cursing and grumbling about how the furniture was stupid, Nines was more silent, but his LED was stuck on yellow, and Markus looked more focused than he had during the whole revolution. 

Connor sent the order out for some pizza, and within that time it was Gavin who had finished his first. It was a small side table that would be going in his bedroom. 

He didn't realize it looked like he was rewarding Gavin when the pizza came, but the other two sent deadly glares Gavin's way. 

Gavin had smirked and took the pizza, eyes going soft when he looked to Connor. "Thanks, Tincan, I'm starving." 

Connor nodded, going to get him a plate from the opened box. "You've done really well, it's the least I can do." He reached over and gave him a small side hug, once again missing the glares it got Gavin. 

He sat back down with a new piece of furniture, a slice of pizza hanging from his mouth as he read over the instructions. 

"Oh, um, does anyone need help? I'm so sorry I've just been standing around." He was being more than a bad host for not even offering to help. 

"No!" All three said at once. 

Connor blinked in surprise, not having expected such a firm answer. "Are you sure? I can keep everyone's parts in order." He wanted to help somehow considering it was his furniture being built. 

Markus smiled up at him, and Connor melted a little inside. "It's ok, but if you want to help you can." He reached out his palm up towards him. Connor slid his hand into his, feeling that spark he was addicted to. 

Markus's hands were so soft and much warmer than Connor's. He could hold his hands for hours if given the chance, but he sunk down onto the floor and started sorting the pieces. 

The boys went back to work, but all were more than distracted by Connor and how he was sitting. None of them were surprised by the cute lace-up skater skirt or his white socks that had cat toe beans on his foot. What caught their eyes was the way he sat, W-style, and how his soft blue dute cloud sweater kept slipping off one of his shoulders as he leaned forward to grab things. 

Connor, of course, had absolutely no idea at how he looked or what it was doing to the boys. He'd long since grown comfortable wearing any clothes he wanted, regardless of how humans gendered it. He liked the skirt and how it fanned out when he spun (though it showed his ass, not that anyone was complaining about that). The sweater was soft and didn't make him want to rip off his skin when his sensitivity got too bad. And the socks? Well, those were just adorable so no one could blame him for wanting to wear those. 

Once he had things sorted, he smiled to himself, putting his hands on the ground between his legs and leaning on his arms. He brushed a few curls away that fell into his face, missing the looks of awe and enchantment on all their faces. "Right! Markus, Nines do either of you want a thirium drink?" 

"That would be appreciated." Nines managed to get out without sounding odd. Markus could only nod and hope he didn't look stupid. 

Connor hopped up and made his way to the kitchen, giggling as he used his socks to slide to the counter. Gavin didn't even try to disguise his stare as he watched Connor's ass. He had to swallow thickly when Connor bent over to grab two cups. 

He quickly looked away when Connor turned back around to come and hand the two their cups. "I hope you like, Kamski sent me a few things to test out. It's supposed to taste like strawberry lemonade, but I can get you plain thirium if you prefer it." 

Both took large sips of it, equally surprised at how good it tasted. It wasn't overly sugary, and the lemon taste was just strong enough to make you think there could be fresh juice in it. Even if they hadn't liked it, they still would have drunk it.  


"This is good, thanks Con." Markus nodded, trying to focus back on the project at hand. 

Markus and Nines both finished their work at the same time, smiling smugly as Connor praised them. 

After that things started to get heated. They all wanted to impress Connor, working as fast as they could. Gavin wasn't above snagging someone else's nails when Connor wasn't looking, trying to get himself some extra time. 

Markus and Nines bickered about the right way to put some things together, and Connor has to step in and look over the poorly written instructions. As it turned out neither were correct, not that Connor minded. He was just glad they were all together and having fun. 

He moved between the three, helping where he could. He didn't mind getting close, leaning on the arm to see the instructions or reaching around them to grab something. Gavin was shameless in his touches, even going so far as to 'accidentally' pull Connor into his lap. 

Nines was more reserved, but he did beam (or as close to it as he could get) when Connor pressed a kiss to his cheek. It was quick and given because Nines had complimented Connor, but he'd gladly hold it over the other two. 

Markus was open to touching Connor since they did so frequently. They hugged all the time and even cuddled a few times when Connor or Markus had a long day. Their hands touched a lot, though that only made Nines jealous since he knew that android hands were considered more intimate. 

Connor giggled when things started being thrown, not sure why but loving it nonetheless. He dodged things as they flew, making sure nothing would get damaged. He knew for a fact that none of them would hurt one another or damage the apartment, so he didn't try to stop their antics. 

When everything was built it was time to move the furniture. Nines had offered to do it all considering he was the strongest, but Markus and Gavin protested, saying they would help too. 

Connor rolled his eyes as they argued over who would get the heaviest, walking over and moving it himself. It was like they forgot he was incredibly strong, a very close second to Nines. 

By the time night came everything was in place and Connor couldn't help but get misty-eyed. This was his home; he had his own place. Somewhere he'd be safe, and he could even have his friends come if they needed to get away. 

He sat down on the bed, the others climbing on after Connor nodded. Connor was in the middle, Markus on one side, Gavin on the other, and Nines beside him. 

"Thank you for doing this." Especially considering they all could have done more important things. Markus was a very busy man being the leader of the androids, Nines and Gavin probably had cases piled up just like Connor did. 

"Of course, I am positive in saying that we'd all do anything for you." Nines reached over and put his hand on Connor's arm. 

Gavin and Markus nodded, both leaning closer to Connor. They were all exhausted after a long day, and none wanted to leave, not yet. Connor didn't even want them to leave, glad to have his friends there. The only thing to make it perfect was if Hank had the day off too so he'd have his friends and family. 

He wasn't sure why they'd all rush over to help with something so trivial, but he was glad it happened. His eyes started slipping closed, but he did make a small realization before slipping into stasis. 

_ 'Fuck, they all like me.' _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
